Dreams of a 6-year-old
by TheeCritic
Summary: What happens when a sassy manga-crazed 6-year-old girl from the modern/real world is chosen by an organization to be a heroine? What if her first mission is in the One piece world and she has to save Sabo and Ace from dying? Will she make it in time to save them? Will she fall in love with one of the brothers? Includes other anime/manga characters and references.


**Disclaimer: Don't own stuff other than my dream. **

**Please ignore the Black Butler and Naruto references and character appearances. (I've never read Naruto anyway.) **

**I had a dream when I was 6. That dream kept on repeating for the past 3-4 years of my life and then it became daydreams, then a story. **

**It went like this:**

I was laying down on my bed staring outside the window. The sky tonight was unusually bright with stars twinkling in the distance. The window of my room was slightly open and semi-cold spring wind blew into my room. I reluctantly got up from my warm bed and I closed it quietly, not wanting to wake my parents up. Then I went back to my soft and comfy bed, snuggling in my favorite blanket and resting my head on my soft plush pillow. It was a bit uncomfortable since my parents had not had a chance to buy me a real bed and made me sleep on a couch, but I still fell asleep, feeling blissful in the soft covers.

Later that night I was woken up by a strange sound, tingling, and a whoosh of cold wind, brushing my half-covered body and gently blowing my dark brown hair over my face. I scrunched up my nose as I rubbed my eyes and sat up from my couch/bed.

My vision was blurry, But I could make out a black blob next to me. I rubbed them again and blinked. My vision cleared up, and my eyes grew wider. From the window, a man was standing there with black hair and playful dark red eyes that were staring right into my soul and made me feel enlightened in a strange way.

I gaped at him, because that was a natural reaction from a 6-year-old who was woken up in the middle of the night, and I asked,"W-who are you?" The man smiled at me. A smile that held no emotion and then he said, in a deep velvety smooth voice, "My name and identity are of no importance. I am simply your transporter. You have been chosen as the next hero...ahem, heroine of the universes."

"Universes? Heroine?" I blinked as I got off my bed and got closer to the tall black-haired man who was standing next to my window. "...then where did you come from? Am I dreaming?" I was too curious. But that was natural since a strange man had just entered my room from who-knows-where. His eyes looked down at me, sending a new tumble of chills and tingly feelings down my spine.

"I come from the Otherside. And yes, In a way you are dreaming. The rest of the world is put into an inanimate state, while you are the only one that can use your five senses and feel time pass."

I gaped again because I did not understand most of what he just said, but I nodded like I knew what was going on. "So I am dreaming...What are you here for? And how did you enter my room. I remember I closed the window...Ah...you're not a thief, right?"

His mouth curled up in an almost scary form. "I am not a thief. I'm here to transport you to the Hall of Light.."

I noticed that he skipped my question about how he entered my room, but I decided that I was going to let it slip this time. "Transport me?" I asked as I backed away from him. I didn't understand the events that were happening but I didn't want to be transported anywhere. I opened my mouth to call for my mom, before he somehow snuck up behind me and covered my mouth with his large hands.

He whispered in my ear "Don't waste your breath. The world has stopped, they cannot hear you. Come with me to the Otherside, and I will transport you off to your first mission." Then he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "but I honestly don't know why the higher-ups chose you of all people to become a heroine. I mean...you're a six-year-old! What can you do to help the universe?"

I swelled with pride and indignation for a moment, before what he just said hit me with full blast, "Missions? Go with you...to the other side? Other side of what?"

He smirked playfully before he said, "Otherside is a place, dear. Remember that." As a six-year-old, I didn't really know he playing with me, but I felt I had just been dissed.

"Just shut up, I'm only in first grade." I said while glaring at him. He laughed as he ruffled my hair. "You're more mature than I imagined,"

"You said it, bro."

* * *

The tall man in a dark suit stepped in the open space of my small room and he drew a red circle on the carpet of my room. I glared at him, "Hey this was a new carpet you just spoiled,"

He smirked, "Relax, little girl, it'll disappear after the incantation." I flashed him a menacing glare before he closed his eyes.

I just couldn't resist my 6-year-old hormones, and I stared at his defined cheekbones, long eyelashes, hair that perfectly brushed his face and the tall form that he held. I fan-girled. He reminded me of that creepy handsome guy in Kuroshitsuji, something that my brother had shown me earlier in the day. It was just serialized as a manga and my brother was already pretty obsessed with it. My brother always made me watch anime with him. This might also explain why I'm so corrupted. I stared at the strange man's face again, he was just like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji.

Then the man started chanting something strange, bringing me out of my rambling thoughts. He was muttering a strange language that I couldn't understand, but I knew it wasn't anything that I've ever heard before. Suddenly, the circle started to light up and words of a dead language appeared on the sides and then it suddenly flashed a red light around the entire room.

The red light temporarily blinded me and I fell back in surprise. I heard a throaty chuckle from the tall raven-haired man as the world around me turned red, and then a blinding white that damaged my retina , "Ah, first timers...they always get blinded on the first time they get transported."

I kept in mind to hit him once this was all over. Why didn't he just warn me? I felt him grabbing my small waist and heard him whisper, "Hold on tight." Ha, as If I had a choice. I heard a ripping sound and then a whoosh as he jumped into something dark and swirly. Then the world went black and I was suddenly unconscious.

* * *

I woke up with a startle and I sat up to look around me. The world was dark, empty, and...swirly. There was nothing here except for a few faraway lights. I wobbled as I got up from my sitting position, immediately feeling dizzy from the sudden movement. I guessed that I was lying down for hours now because of my sore bones. I hobbled a few steps as I looked around me. It was pretty dark. I wasn't scared of the dark. I actually felt pretty excited. This was just like a manga plot! Okay as a six-year-old I definitely loved manga. I read basically every manga that was popular out there, mostly because of my older otaku brother. I started walking towards a light as I sang, "Sakura kiss" from Ouran High School Host Club.

In the middle of singing, a weird sound grabbed my attention. I quickly turned around as a bright screen appeared from thin air. "Woah, that's so cool!" I yelled as I ran in front of the screen and then a single word appeared.

_Play._

I pressed the button on the screen and I waited. After a few moments, loud music boomed into my ear and I jumped and tumbled backwards. First I was like ,"Ow...what the-" And then my eyes opened wide as I realized that I recognized the song. "...N-N-naruto song opening?" This was definitely strange. I drooled as I watched the rest of the opening finish and then the screen turned black. "Nooooo! Why?" I whined as I pounded on the screen, and then the face of Kakashi appeared on my screen while reading a porn book.

"Yawn.." I stared at him. This couldn't have been Kakashi...maybe it was a cosplayer...oh but he looked so real. I waited and watched every movement of the Kakashi "cosplayer" before he suddenly looked up from his manga book and grinned, "Oh our guest is finally awake." My mouth dropped open. He was expecting me? Again I had a fangasm. Kakashi is speaking to me...kakashi is speaking to me.

It was sad that this was a dream. I almost fainted in all of my 6-year-old happiness before he spoke up. "I know you're confused about what just happened, but let me explain to-" He was cut off by a loud blonde haired man next to him,

"Hey...can you heeear me?"

Kakashi groaned and rubbed his temples and I gaped again. That couldn't be-it just couldn't have been-NARUTO HIMSELF? I started to scream as I fanned myself. What? I loved manga. Naruto moved the camera-view thing over to him as he scratched his chin and stared into the screen as he tapped the mic again. "Hello? Is this thing on?"

He tilted his head in a confused way as Kakashi face-palmed."Naruto...just leave. I'm trying to talk to the new heroine here."

He gave a foxy grin as he scratched his head. "Eh sorry Kakashi...I just wanted to say hi to the person that was going to save the fiction world."

"The fiction world?" I stared at the screen in disbelief...I wasn't really getting the situation here.

Kakashi gave me an apologetic grin before turning back to me. "Ah, that brings us back to the situation at hand. We fiction characters have chosen people who has an unbelievable amount of knowledge about the manga/anime world and who also has problem solving skills **and** imagination. You fit in that category perfectly, so we pinpointed exactly where you lived on the RealWorld, and kidnapp-I mean brought you back to the Otherside so that you can fix the growing problems in these fictional worlds that you people call manga/anime." He said it automatically, like he had practiced the speech a thousand times. My mouth again dropped open, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

I blushed as I closed my mouth again, "So that means the person that picked me up from my house is from...a manga?"

Kakashi gave me a fake winning smile {which I wouldn't have seen through his mask} and he bitterly said "Ah yes...that was Sebastian." I giggled. I was right from before.

"Wait so how am I suppose to help these manga worlds?"

"Ah that's a bit complicated, so I'll let our smart Sakura explain this." I giggled again...Sakura, she was that pink haired girl who Naruto liked from before. The artist had mentioned that Sakura wasn't drawn cute, but I thought she was pretty cute...at least she looked better than the crappy stuff that I attempted to draw.

From outside of the screen's view, I heard a cute voice and then footsteps. Then Sakura appeared and she gave me a small smile, but then she whispered to Kakashi, "She's a bit...smaller than I imagined for a heroine."

"Hey! I heard that!" I yelled as I jumped up and down in anger, "Sheesh, and I was just going to compliment you on your hair...humph."

She gave me an apologetic smile as she sweat-dropped, "Sorry, Sorry, uh...thanks." Then she curled her hair with her finger thoughtfully. I examined her. Her hair was still long, so I guessed that she didn't go through the 2nd test for the Chunnin thingy. Her eyes were pretty big...and so was her forehead, but I guess she was pretty cute. "So...can you explain now?"

"Oh, Sorry!" She said, "I'm just not myself today. Uh let's see, When a manga/anime plot has a problem, we will freeze time over here in a sort of way...you know like when you were taken from your house a while ago, and then we will send in the hero/heroine to go in the plot and fix any problems."

"What problems can the manga/anime get?" I asked curiously, everything sounded a bit farfetched to my mind.

"Ah, good question, you're pretty smart. Well a manga can get a lot of problems, like plot holes, main character deaths, and ratings. Plot holes are dangerous, we have to go back in time to fix it before it gets too big. For main character deaths...well we can't allow our main characters to die right? Unless they have to die."

I shivered here, that sounded so cruel. "Wait, then what about ratings?"

Sakura grinned at me, "If our world doesn't get good ratings, then we die, or our world stays in the same place for eternity. We are all figures of imagination from authors of your world. We survive on imagination. We have "heroines" to help keep the story going, get good ratings, and then lets the author get inspired to write more in our lives. It's cruel to know that life depends on a person's mind, but that's how we live. Of course, when the author declares the story finished, we can have a free will and live in the world that the author has created forever. Basically...the goal is to keep the story going until the end of the series and not let them drop it."

I gasped. That sounded terrible. The character's lives were...at risk. and I was sent to save them from their deaths. "...What is the world I am in now?"

She gave me a grin "This is the entrance. Where everything begins...where new characters are formed and they are walked down to the Hall of Light where they are transported to their chosen world. Of course, when you walk down, you will meet your transporter and you will be given a heroine's pass and that will allow you to pass through any world of anime/manga as you wish. You will also be assigned your first mission. Any more questions?"

I thought of anything that I missed. "...then what about Sebastian? Why was he sent to my room to pick me up? Why didn't you guys pick me up?"

"hehe, well we have several hero's around the world. Sebby-chan was chosen at random to be your transporter." I rose my eyebrows at "Sebby-chan" but I said nothing. Well I guess the world does have a need for young 6-year-olds asian girls...I grinned as I turned away from the floating screen, but then Sakura yelled at me to come back, "Wait, I need to tell you how to get back home."

I almost forgot about that, I turned my attention back to them, "When you're done with your mission, you will chant an incantation that summons Sebastian, and then he will send you back home and unfreeze your world. This process will happen every night...be ready for it." I grimaced. Every night...oh snap I was going to start to get gray hairs at an early age. Why wasn't I chosen a bit later in my life...why at age six?

A piece of paper materialized next to me and I grabbed it. Then I opened it and read: Volo in domun redire.(1) Latin? That pathetic sentence was an incantation? I smothered a laugh as I put the paper in my pocket...at least I thought it was a pocket My hands slipped over smooth silk pajama pants...I was still wearing my PJ's!

I grumbled and whined as I started to walk to the white light on the other side of the Hall of Light. "...hehe, don't worry, your clothes will change automatically with the manga/anime so you won't feel out-of-place." Sakura called out as the screen was disappearing, "Good Luck...Joyce." I turned around to ask her how she knew my name, but the screen had already disappeared.

I sighed...everthing happened so quickly...one moment I was in bed snuggling in my warm blankets, another moment, I had just met anime people and was walking aimlessly in a dark place with light streaming out on one side of it. Gosh I was confused. My mature 6-year-old mind couldn't process what just happened...at least not yet.

Was this really a dream?

* * *

From the Naruto manga common room, Sakura hung up on the light-screen, and she grinned at the porn-reading Kakashi sitting on a nearby chair. He looked up from his book and frowned "Why didn't you tell her about not mentioning this to anybody else in her world?"

"Hehe, even if she told someone about this world, they wouldn't believe her. You should know that...out of experience of holding these heroine recruit video-chats for so many years." She replied, matter-of-factly.

"Heh, yeah It's been like how many years? 9 years? Hope she can keep our manga-world going for a while. I have high hopes for her." It was rare for Kakashi to say something like that, he never approved of any heroine over the past few years.

"You sound so sure of yourself." Sakura said while glancing at Naruto, who was sleeping and drooling on the floor of the common room.

"Yeah, because she has this aura..." Sakura looked at him strangely. "...Ah, nevermind." and he continued to read.

"...hm...where's Sasuke?"

Kakashi didn't answer. His porn manga was at its climax. In more ways than one.

* * *

I sighed as I walked over to the bright light at the end of the hall. I covered my eyes this time, knowing that I would again be blinded if I didn't cover them. My small sensitive ears picked up chattering, laughing and yelling. I opened up my eyes and I laughed at the scene unfolding in front of me. There were manga people everywhere! It was almost like an airport.

I looked around for Sebastian. Sakura had mentioned that Sebastian was going to meet me over here, so I looked around for the hot man. Yes...a six year old can think that. I'm mature enough.

It was hard not to notice the model-like man standing casually with a dark long-coat snuggly on his body. Well many of the people there were very attractive, but none was as attractive and dark as Sebastian. A smaller boy stood next to him, looking annoyed. OMG...was that Ciel? He was soooo cute with his eyepatch and boy-scout outfit! I ran over and I hid my fan-girlism, knowing that Ciel and Sebastian were turned off by crazy girls. Especially little ones.

"Hey, Sebastian, I'm ready for my mission." I said softly while giving them a little smile. Ciel smiled back and stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Ciel." I resisted the urge to hug him, knowing that his cute smiles were an act. I stuck out my hand. They were so soft. So big compared to my little small hand. I almost drooled, but that would be extremely rude and creepy.

Then I noticed something. I was holding his hand way too long. I blushed as I pulled away. Sebastian hid a laugh as Ciel shot him a dirty glare, and wiped his hand on the side of his shirt. I grinned as I sweat-dropped. So much for a good impression on them. "Um, so what's my first mission," I said as I attempted to cover up the awkward moment. Sebastian turned to me and gave me a creepy, yet handsome smile, "I'll tell you later...when we get to the portal." I gulped I didn't like that. Ciel only laughed as he twirled around and followed Sebastian. He found my facial expressions very amusing.

I followed Sebastian as I walked through the "airport". "Um...I know I ask too many questions...but this is a lot like the airports from my world...is it designed like that on purpose?"

Sebastian grinned, "Yes, It is...This is actually a dark and empty world like the hallway you were in before, but an illusion has been put here to make it look like an airport, it makes the newbies feel more relaxed and comfortable. And it also makes it more convenient to find your destination. Ah! here we are at terminal 22..." I looked up at the sign. Terminal 22: One Piece world by Oda Eiichiro. I gulped down my excitement. My mission was in the one piece world. EEK! I was a major fan. When I get home and tell my brother about this, he was going to be so jealous!

I looked up at Sebastian. "So what do I do here?"

"Your mission is to save 2 characters. You will have a time traveler item with you so that you can save them both. One target is by the name of Fire Fist Ace...your next target is called Sabo. You have a max of 3 tries. Failing once or twice will only bring you back to where you started. If you fail all three, then the One Piece world is doomed." Then he grinned at me evilly. "No pressure."

I gulped, No pressure my ass. How could he say all of that and then just add, no pressure? Fu- oh wait, I was told to never curse...oh gosh...I was going to fail this mission so badly. I gave a pout while Ciel grinned like a total snob. Then I turned to him and asked, "Why are you even here, Ciel? Sebastian's the only one that's suppose to be here."

"I'm here to see you fail your first mission." I glared at the cute, yet cruel boy and I swallowed...well nothing in particular. I was too nervous to have any saliva. I looked back at the terminal and then I sighed. "I don't want to do-" When I turned around, I noticed that the pair was already gone. Vanished into thin air. They had left me. And I had no way back. The only thing they had left, was a card.

The card looked like one of those credit cards my mom had in her purse. I picked it up. It read, "Heroine's Pass" with a picture of Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo on it. I held it in my small hands, along with the incantation, since I didn't know where to put it.

I shook with fear.

I was normally fearless...but now I was so scared that this "dream" was going to keep on going. This fear was a normal reaction from a 6-year-old. I shakily brought my pass up to a card swipe machine and I quickly swiped my card. A low humming was heard as it started to violently shake. I backed away from the spasming machine and I let out a little yelp. Suddenly I heard a ripping sound, and space itself ripped open and a dark flashing portal was before me. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes as I slowly entered the black hole, called "Terminal 22"

One piece world.

Rainbow lights streaked in my vision. I felt like I was falling. Well, they always said that those who "fall" during a dream were close to an alternate universe...well now I knew exactly what they meant. I was literally falling into an alternate universe. I screamed. No sound reached my ears. Well the colorful lights didn't have an atmosphere where sound can travel...so I obviously couldn't hear my voice...but I shook those thoughts away. I wasn't going to worry about sound and other physics. {Man I was a freakin genius} I was more worried about where I was going to land. Hopefully not in water. I couldn't swim.

* * *

My body suddenly shook violently and I felt like gagging. I sat up in a violent and quick motion, I glanced around my surroundings and I realized that I was at a beach shore. My back faintly throbbed with pain, and my head hurt. As I was rubbing my head, I noticed a kid my age with a scar...staring at me. I noticed a straw-hat, big eyes, soft-looking skin...I gasped.

"L-l-luffy?" I fan-girled and then I fainted...this time it wasn't because of pain.

**(1) Means I wanna go home in latin.**

**Ah this is an old dream from when I was little. Err, it's more messed up though... Might not update this that much...but oh well. Ugh what category should I put this in? Oh I'll put it in One piece for now...**


End file.
